


Broken Record

by MadamRed



Series: 400-Follower Celebration (Tumblr) [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Writing prompt requested on Tumblr: “That’s cool, you’re entitled to the wrong opinion.”





	

‘Here she goes again,’ Reid announced as he dropped the drinks on the table in the centre of the room, before you and Morgan entered.

The team was taking a little “break” to have lunch as you kept discussing the case. Morgan, Reid and yourself had been in charge of getting the food for everyone. In the car ride back from the store, Reid had shared one his many fun facts –this time about music and how we tend to associate certain songs with specific moments in our lives–, which had caused an argument to spark between you and Morgan.

‘All I’m saying is that you should at least hear me out,’ you told him, pleading with your eyes as you put the paper bags on the table next to the drinks.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and went to grab their orders. They were used to you... being you. Just like Reid needed to spew facts about life itself, you needed to give your opinion on any and every topic. Most times it led to some kind of thought-provoking discussion; on a few occasions, like this one in particular, it led to an argument.

‘And I have! All the way from the fast food place to this very room,’ Morgan said as he collapsed on a chair, sharing a look with the rest, asking for their help.

Instead, what he got from the team was silence; each member pretended to be incredibly interested in their food. They did not want to meddle and then be caught in the line of fire. They did actually loved your young yet inquisitive nature since it complemented well with the type of job they had. The breakthroughs that had helped them to solve quite a few cases were a direct product of your endless string of questions and the fact that you refused to let go of a theory even when it got shut down.

It did, however, get annoying sometimes.

‘And?’ you asked as you opened your own container of food and popped a fry in your mouth.

‘And nothing. I won’t continue this pointless argument while we’re in the middle of a case,’ he tried to put an end to it.

‘Fine,’ you agreed reluctantly. ‘Let’s continue with the case.’

Everyone sighed in relief, and then theories were thrown around the table. You had to admit that, as much as you loved a good debate, that one could wait until after the case.

 

* * *

And it did. You managed to suppress the urge to bring up the topic again until you were sitting next to Morgan on the jet. He should’ve known better than to say nothing when you sat there.

‘So,’ you said suddenly before he put on his headset.

‘Mm?’ was his only response. He was distracted trying to find a good album for the journey back home.

‘Are you going to admit that power metal is in fact better for storytelling than hip-hop or...?’

‘Oh, my God, are you still on that? Why do you always get so fixated on such things?’ he leaned away from you to create as much distance as possible to look at your face properly.

‘What? You told me you didn’t want to discuss it during the case, and I get it, you were right about that. So now that we’re finally going home, I want to know your answer,’ you shrugged. Your point sounded perfectly reasonable to your ears.

‘You’re insane,’ he concluded as he went to put on his headset. Once more, he should’ve known better. You stopped him halfway through.

‘Come on, Morgan. When you start an argument, you need to finish it. It’s a simple matter of-’

‘Principles!’ the entire team finished for you.

‘See?’ you smiled. You knew you were being pushy, but you really wanted your answer.

‘Fine!’ he threw his hands up in the air. ‘I think hip-hop is a much better way to tell a story. Are you happy now?’

His tone was one of frustration, but you didn’t care. You gave him your honest opinion.

‘Hey, man, that’s cool. You _are_ entitled to the wrong opinion,’ and with that, you moved to another seat, grabbed a book and left him there with his mouth hanging open as the team snickered and a few shook their heads.

 _The nerve!_ He was going to prove his point to you if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
